


Verwackelt

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Some Humor, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Also irgendetwas war heute schon komisch mit ihm.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verwackelt

**Author's Note:**

> Das sollte eigentlich etwas für den Valentinstag werden, aber so gaaanz passt es da nicht hin, dafür heute umso besser und außerdem kann ja am Valentinstag jeder :-P. Nur ich nicht :-D
> 
> Ich bin bei der Geschichte regelmäßig zwischen "Gott, wie dämlich" und "eigentlich mag ich's" hin- und hergeschwankt. 
> 
> Es ist wohl irgendwie schon etwas albern, kitschig auch. Aber Gott... :-)

* * *

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

Eigentlich war Thiel schon mehr als satt. Boerne hatte sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen mit seinen Kochkünsten und er selbst hatte es mal wieder übertrieben mit dem Essen. Lamm mit Kartoffelgratin und dazu grüne Bohnen mit Speck. Er liebte dieses Essen aber auch einfach. Reinlegen könnte er sich. Aber weil das ja nicht ging und zugegebenermaßen auch nicht besonders schön wäre und Boerne das ganz sicher auch nicht gut finden würde, hatte er sich darauf beschränkt, wenigstens ordentlich reinzuhauen. Boerne hatte ihn zwar hier und da pikiert ob seines Appetites angeguckt, aber sowas brachte ihn ja schon lange nicht mehr aus dem Konzept.

Was ihn dagegen regelmäßig während des Essens aufmerken hatte lassen war, dass Boerne ungewöhnlich schweigsam war und immer mal wieder sogar einen etwas ... ja, angespannten Eindruck machte. Fast so, als würde ihn etwas bedrücken. Oder zumindest ziemlich beschäftigen. Aber jedesmal, bevor Thiel sich näher Gedanken darüber machen konnte, hatte Boerne ihn so angesehen und so gelächelt, so ... glücklich eben, verträumt beinah und da war ihm dann gleich selbst immer ganz warm geworden vor lauter Glücksgefühlen und Liebe und da war das mit den Gedanken auch nicht mehr so wichtig gewesen. 

Auch jetzt saßen sie wieder einmal da und schauten sich einfach nur an und Thiel träumte sich ein wenig weg und Boerne vielleicht auch.

Seit fast genau einem Jahr saßen sie jetzt immer mal einfach nur da und schauten sich an. Einfach so, weil sie es konnten. 

Schon immer hatte Thiel Boerne gerne angesehen, nur bis vor einem Jahr hatte er das verstohlen machen müssen. Und jetzt durfte er schauen, so viel und so ungeniert er wollte. Und das tat er auch. Gar nicht genug konnte er von Boernes Anblick bekommen. Oder überhaupt von Boerne. Fast so wie von dem Essen eben auch. Aber in Boerne konnte er sich wenigstens reinlegen, so richtig, und das war immer ziemlich schön und auch Boerne fand das immer ziemlich gut. Sich ineinander legen. Das machten sie beide am Liebsten. Und seinetwegen könnten sie das gerne auch jetzt sofort machen, aber Boerne bestand ja drauf, dass sie noch ...

"Dann will ich mal den Nachtisch holen." ... Genau, Nachtisch aßen. Boerne hielt noch einen Moment den Blickkontakt und lächelte vielversprechend, dann stand er auf und stellte ihre Teller zusammen und legte das Besteck obendrauf. Täuschte Thiel sich oder zitterte der andere ein wenig? Er erhob sich um zu helfen, aber Boerne stoppte ihn. 

"Bleib sitzen, ich mach das schon." Boerne lächelte ihm erneut zu. Also irgendetwas war heute schon komisch mit ihm. Diese Angespanntheit die ganze Zeit und jetzt dieses Fahrige und übertrieben Zuvorkommende ... Sonst jedenfalls regte Boerne sich immer auf, wenn Thiel nicht mit anpackte. Er schaute dem anderen kopfschüttelnd hinterher, als er Richtung Küche verschwand. Na ja, konnte ihm ja ganz recht sein, so vollgefuttert wie er war. Er lehnte sich wieder faul in seinem Stuhl zurück und seufzte wohlig. 

Während Boerne also den Tisch abräumte und Thiel ihm mehr oder weniger dabei zusah, hing er erneut seinen Gedanken nach. 

Eigentlich wäre das der perfekte Abend für sein Geschenk. So in Ruhe und ohne einen Fall im Nacken saßen sie sonst nur selten zusammen. Und dass sie sich noch nicht wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit in den Haaren gehabt hatten kam auch nicht so oft vor. Außerdem wirkte Boerne ein wenig so, als könne er eine kleine Aufmunterung gut gebrauchen.

Andererseits hatte er aber alles nun schon so schön geplant mit dem Geschenk und allem und das wollte er jetzt auch nur ungern über den Haufen werfen. Und bis übermorgen war ja auch nicht mehr lange hin. Ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln machte sich in Thiel breit, als er an Sonntag dachte und an ... 

In diesem Moment kam Boerne mit dem Nachtisch zurück und Thiels Aufmerksamkeit wurde mit einem Mal voll und ganz von den Tellern in dessen Händen vereinnahmt. Beziehungsweise von dem, was sich auf den Tellern befand. Thiel traute seinen Augen kaum. Das war doch ... Also er hätte ja mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Und das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass das Dessert einen astreinen Stilbruch zum Hauptgang darstellte. Das war ihm relativ schnurz. Nein, Boerne servierte gerade seinen Lieblingsnachtisch. Also Thiels. Und das war insofern absolut erstaunlich, als dass der andere irgendwann in der Kantine einmal im Brustton der Überzeugung und für die gesamte Belegschaft hörbar und unumstößlich kundgetan hatte, wie geradezu abstoßend er diese Art von Nahrungsmittel fand und dass ihm so eine kulinarische Zumutung niemals auch nur in die Nähe seines Gaumes kommen würde, am besten gar nicht erst unter die Augen.

Zu Hause gab es das also nie, obwohl Boerne wusste, wie sehr Thiel das mochte. Und das war ja auch nicht weiter wild. War ja nicht so, dass er drauf angewiesen war. Er konnte ja auch gut ohne leben. Und Boernes Mousse au Chocolat oder sein Fruchtsorbet waren ja auch ganz lecker. 

Aber jetzt servierte Boerne plötzlich und allen ernstes Wackelpudding. Waldmeister. Mit reichlich Vanillesoße drüber. Zwei davon.

Das kam ihm natürlich einerseits schon etwas spanisch vor, aber andererseits freute Thiel sich auch viel zu sehr über diese Überraschung, als dass er sich das jetzt mit irgendwelchen Fragen nach dem Warum verderben wollte. Trotzdem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass Boerne heute noch seltsamer war als ohnehin schon.

Boerne stellte erst ihm und dann sich selbst einen kleinen Teller mit einem kuppelförmigen Wackelpudding, der stilecht mit Vanillesoße übergossen war, hin. Er schaute sein Gegenüber verwundert an, dessen Blick aber nicht zu ihm, sondern wie beim Tennis hochkonzentriert zwischen den grünen Halbkugeln hin und her ging. _Niemals auch nur in die Nähe meines Gaumens_ , hatte Boerne doch gesagt. Und jetzt? Warum... ? Also ...

Boerne hatte inzwischen wieder Platz genommen und Thiel sah sprachlos dabei zu, wie der andere beherzt seinen Löffel in die grüne Masse stach und den ersten Bissen in den Mund nahm. Und wenn Boerne das jetzt tatsächlich so unzumutbar fand, wie er behauptet hatte, dann konnte er das verdammt gut verbergen. Wahrscheinlich fuhr er insgeheim total drauf ab und er musste nur so tun, als hasste er es, weil er sonst bei der feinen Gesellschaft seinen Ruf als Gourmet oder Gourmand oder wie das nun hieß, einbüßen würde.

Nach zwei weiteren Löffeln sah Boerne zu ihm auf und zog verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Thiel saß immer noch regungslos vor seinem unangetasteten Wackelpudding und starrte Boerne an. 

"Also Frank, jetzt mach ich dir schon dein Lieblingsdessert und jetzt isst du nichts davon. Also beide kann ich beim besten Willen nicht essen, der reicht nämlich gerade so für den einen." Boerne blickte erst beleidigt zu Thiel, dann leicht abschätzig hinunter auf seinen Teller. "Wenn überhaupt", fügte er kaum hörbar hinzu. Trotz allem nahm er aber gleich den nächsten Happen und Thiel konnte sich immer weniger gegen das Gefühl erwehren, dass Boerne heute besonders speziell war. Aber irgendwie auch besonders süß. Er schmunzelte und griff nun endlich auch nach seinem Löffel. 

"Wie komm ich denn zu der Ehre, dass du dich dazu herablässt, Wackelpudding zu machen?" Genüsslich schob er sich den Löffel mit Götterspeise in den Mund. Hm, lecker. 

"Ich wollte dir eine kleine Freude machen," sagte Boerne ziemlich nüchtern und das Lächeln dazu kam Thiel auch etwas zu aufgesetzt vor. Das machte ihn gleich wieder stutzig.

"Na dann. Danke." Thiel war jetzt irgendwie doch verunsichert. Boerne wirkte schon wieder so ... steif. Ob er ihn einfach mal drauf ansprechen sollte? Denn so gerne Boerne auch grundsätzlich redete, wenn irgendetwas im Busch war, dann musste man ihm immer alles aus der Nase ziehen. 

Thiel hatte sich gerade dazu entschlossen, etwas zu sagen, da sah er wieder so ein versonnenes Lächeln über Boernes Gesicht huschen, gerade als er einen weiteren Löffel von seiner Nachspeise nahm und sich allem Anschein nach einen Moment lang unbeobachtet wähnte. Thiel wurde ganz warm in der Brust. Da war nix im Busch. Boerne war vielleicht einfach nur ein wenig sentimental heute. Vielleicht dachte er auch an den bevorstehenden Jahrestag, so wie er selbst auch. 

Er ließ das mit dem Reden stecken und beschloss, sich keine weiteren Gedanken mehr über Boernes Verhalten zu machen und stattdessen den Nachtisch zu genießen. Danach könnten sie ja vielleicht noch ... Er könnte ja vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass Boerne heute auch noch ein Dessert bekam, das ihm ganz sicher schmeckte. Thiel grinste und in dem Moment schaute auch Boerne wieder von seinem Wackelpudding auf und lächelte ihn glücklich an. Na also. Lief doch.

Sie aßen die nächsten Bissen schweigend und Thiel verbot sich, in die Stille schon wieder etwas hineininterpretieren zu wollen. 

Er war gerade dabei, einen weiteren Löffel zu nehmen, als er überrascht das Gefühl von etwas Hartem an seinem Besteck wahrnahm. Er stach den Löffel noch einmal an der gleichen Stelle ein und hörte jetzt auch das metallische Klirren. Er hielt kurz inne und schaute zu Boerne hoch, der seinen Löffel sinken ließ und sichtbar den Atem anhielt. Der andere starrte ihn halb gelähmt, halb erwartungsvoll an. Thiel konnte gar nicht sagen, was in seinem Kopf in diesem Moment genau vorging, ob er etwas ahnte, es vielleicht sogar wusste oder er einfach nur völlig durcheinander war, jedenfalls stocherte er weiter auf der Suche nach Gewissheit in der grünen Masse herum und fischte schließlich ein kleines, rundes, goldenes, noch von grünem Glibber umgebenes ... Ding heraus. Er wusste natürlich, was das war und was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte, war aber zu konsterniert, um es in diesem Augenblick richtig fassen zu können. Deshalb beschränkte er sich zunächst einmal auf die praktischen Dinge. Er nahm den ... Ring, denn um nichts anderes handelte es sich, in die Finger und anschließend in den Mund, um ihn von den Resten der Götterspeise zu befreien. Boerne sah jetzt leicht angewidert aus.

Thiel fasste den anschließend blanken Ring zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und sah verwirrt zwischen diesem und Boerne hin und her. Also eigentlich wusste er ja ... also glaubte zu wissen ... Aber - konnte das denn sein? 

"Ähm ... Was ist das?" Er musste sich erst einmal sortieren. 

"Ein Ring, wie man unschwer erkennen kann?" Okay, doofe Frage, doofe Antwort. Logisch.

"Willst du mich etwa heiraten?" Mja, dass er jetzt gleich so mit der Tür ins Haus - oder eher mit dem Ring aus dem Wackelpudding -  fallen würde, hatte er eigentlich so nicht geplant, aber irgendwie war diese Frage seit dem Fund in seinem Kopf gewesen und purzelte jetzt vorlaut aus ihm heraus. Wenn er damit falsch lag, würde er jetzt gleich zur Lachnummer des Tages werden. Aber ... Also im Grunde war das doch mehr als eindeutig mit dem Ring, oder?

Thiel erntete jedoch eine Reaktion, mit der er so gar nicht gerechnet hatte.

Boerne sah ihn scharf an und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte, schnaubte und rollte dann die Augen gen Himmel, nur um sie anschließend böse funkelnd wieder auf Thiel zu richten. Der kapierte jetzt gar nichts mehr. Was war das denn jetzt? 

"Was ist?"

"Das wäre mein Part gewesen", zischte Boerne.

"Was?" Was?

"Diese Frage zu stellen?" Boerne war angefressen. Sauer. Enttäuscht. Thiel für seinen Teil schien wie ein Fragezeichen dazusitzen, denn Boerne verdeutlichte: "Also das mit dem ... Heiraten." Jetzt war der andere plötzlich wieder fast verlegen. Thiels Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. Daher wehte also die ganze Zeit der Wind. Boerne hatte anscheindend den perfekten Plan gehabt und jetzt ...

Jetzt ergab das seltsame Verhalten den ganzen Abend über auch endlich einen Sinn. 

"Das ... das tut mir leid. Also ... nicht, dass du mich heiraten willst natürlich, sondern ... also, dass ich dir das jetzt vermasselt hab." Thiel sah Boerne entschuldigend an, aber der ging gar nicht darauf ein.

"Und überhaupt, was heißt hier _'etwa'_? Das klingt ja fast so, als wäre das etwas völlig Abwegiges?" Au weia, Boerne schmollte sich jetzt in Fahrt. Jetzt hieß es aufpassen, damit das nicht völlig aus dem Ruder lief.

"Nein, also ... nein, natürlich nicht. Ich meine, ich ... ich finde das ... schön. Ziemlich schön sogar. Also ..." Er brach ab und fing noch einmal neu an, so ging das ja nicht. Er setzte sich aufrechter hin und blickte Boerne direkt in die Augen, in denen immer noch Enttäuschung lag. Aber das würde sich sicher gleich ändern.

"Ja, ich will ... dich gerne heiraten." Das war jetzt zwar auch nicht so ganz rund, aber egal. Er lächelte Boerne glücklich an. Wirklich glücklich. Er wollte nichts mehr, als Boerne heiraten. Aber Boerne sah nach wie vor nicht zufrieden aus und da erstarb auch Thiels Lächeln wieder. "Was ist denn? Ich hab doch Ja gesagt?" Thiel wusste nicht, ob er nicht doch lachen sollte. Oder sich die Haare raufen. Irgendwie war das zu absurd hier.

"Das ist der verkorksteste Heiratsantrag, den die Welt je gesehen hat." Boerne sah trotzig in die Zimmerecke oder sonst irgendwo hin, jedenfalls nicht Thiel ins Gesicht. Er schien untröstlich. Thiel seufzte innerlich, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen jetzt tatsächlich nicht mehr verkneifen. Boerne konnte sich so herrlich in Dinge hineinsteigern. Das war irgendwie niedlich, aber irgendwie auch anstrengend. Obwohl er da ja inzwischen eine Methode kannte, mit der man Boerne ganz schnell und unkompliziert aus seiner Schmollecke herausholen konnte, aber in diesem speziellen Fall schien ihm das etwas unpassend. Zumindest im Moment. 

"Aber warum denn verkorkst?" Thiel schaute Boerne so verständnisvoll wie möglich an und versuchte, nicht genervt zu klingen. Der andere sah jetzt endlich auch mal wieder zu ihm hin, wenn auch etwas misstrauisch von unten herauf. Dann senkte er wieder den Blick und atmete tief ein und aus. 

"Ich hatte das so schön geplant. So schön", erklärte er überraschend energisch. Dann schüttelte er mit dem Kopf und nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug, bevor er Thiel vorwurfsvoll ansah. "Es hätte so perfekt werden können, wenn du nicht ..." Boerne zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn und Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Der Punkt, an dem ihm die Schuld zugeschoben wurde, kam jedesmal früher oder später, wenn sie solche Gespräche führten. Diesmal kam er mal wieder besonders früh. Auch gut, könnte er da schon mal demnächst einen Haken dranmachen. Ein wenig genervt war er jetzt aber trotzdem.

"Aber woher soll ich denn bitte wissen, was du von mir hören willst, beziehungsweise was nicht?" Das musste einem doch einleuchten. 

"Du hättest dir doch denken können, dass ich fragen will."

Hoffentlich zog sich das jetzt nicht allzu lange.

"Gott, ja, und? Es ist doch nichts passiert."

Und nur darauf kam es schließlich an.

Boerne zog jetzt eine Schnute und sagte gar nichts und Thiel musste schmunzeln. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Schnute hieß meistens, dass dem anderen die Argumente so langsam ausgingen. Oder die Lust aufs Streiten. 

"Ich wollte eben, dass es perfekt wird." Boernes Stimme war jetzt ganz leise und er sah verlegen auf den Löffel, den er gedankenverloren auf seinem Teller hin und herschob. Jetzt tat er Thiel fast schon wieder leid. Es rührte ihn ja, dass Boerne ihm anscheinend einen perfekten Heiratsantrag hatte machen wollen. Und dass er jetzt so enttäuscht war, weil es nicht so gelaufen war, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, das hatte er natürlich nicht gewollt.

Thiel beugte sich nach vorne und lehnte sich mit den Unterarmen auf den Tisch. Sah Boerne eindringlich an, der unsicher über seine Brille hinweg den Blick erwiderte.

"Boerne. Es gab ein fantastisches Essen, meinen Lieblingsnachtisch und du willst mich heiraten. Für mich hätte der Abend perfekter nicht sein können."

So war es und nicht anders.

Boerne seufzte, sah aber schon wieder ein wenig entspannter aus. 

"Meinst du?" Ein zaghaftes Lächeln schlich sich auf Boernes Gesicht. 

"Ja, mein ich." Thiel ließ sich wieder nach hinten gegen die Stuhllehne fallen. "Außerdem, du hättest mich unten im Waschkeller beim dreckige Wäsche sortieren oder während wir irgendwelche langweiligen eingestaubten Akten durchgehen fragen können, es wäre immer perfekt gewesen und ich hätte immer Ja gesagt."

"Auch bei mir im Institut?" Jetzt lag in Boernes Stimme ein leicht provokanter Unterton und auf seinem Gesicht ein kleines freches Grinsen. 

"Vor allem da." Thiel grinste zurück.

Boerne lachte kurz auf, dann wurde aus dem Lachen ein Lächeln, ein richtiges, ein ganz warmes und sanftes. Das mochte Thiel am Liebsten.

Er hielt Boerne die Hand hin.

"Komm mal her."

Boerne schnaubte noch einmal alibimäßig, sah geschlagen zu Thiel und stand auf. Er ging um den Tisch herum und griff nach Thiels Hand. Der rückte mit seinem Stuhl ein wenig nach hinten und zog Boerne rittlings auf seinen Schoß und anschließend in seine Arme. Boerne umarmte zurück und vergrub sein Gesicht in Thiels Haaren und Thiel seines in Boernes Halsbeuge. Eine Weile hielten sie sich fest und Thiel streichelte in langsamen, ruhigen Bewegungen über Boernes Rücken und genoss Boernes Geruch und die warme Haut an seinem Gesicht.

Er wollte gerade den ersten Kuss auf Boernes Hals setzen, da kam ihm eine Idee.

Vielleicht könnte er sich ja mit Boerne solidarisieren, was durchkreuzte Pläne anging. Vielleicht ergaben ja zwei vermasselte Pläne einen perfekten Abend.

Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, ließ ihn aber an Boernes Schulter ruhen. Mit einer Hand fuhr er durch die kurzen Haare in Boernes Nacken. 

"Ich hab übrigens auch was für dich."

"Was?" fragte Boerne träge ohne sich auch nur einen Millimeter von Thiel zu trennen. Er schien sich schon völlig in den Streicheleinheiten verloren zu haben.

"Ich hab auch ein Geschenk für dich", wiederholte Thiel und jetzt hatte Boerne allem Anschein nach verstanden. Er löste sich ein Stück von Thiel und sah ihn verwundert an. 

"Musst es dir aber selber holen. Draußen im Flur, in meiner linken Jackentasche."

Boerne guckte immer noch. Erst als Thiel ihm aufmunternd zunickte rutschte er langsam von Thiels Schoß und ging in den Flur, nicht ohne sich immer wieder halb zu Thiel umzudrehen und ihn mit skeptischem Blick zu beäugen. Irgendwann war Boerne aber an der Garderobe angekommen und drehte sich vorerst nicht mehr um. Thiel wartete gespannt. Plötzlich war es an ihm, nervös zu sein. Aber gleichzeitig genoss er auch das aufgeregte Kribbeln. Er hörte Boerne an den Jacken kramen, dann war es einige Augenblicke ganz still. Bis auf Thiels Herz, das klopfte wie verrückt. Lachhaft eigentlich, wo doch alles längst klar war.

Da tauchte Boerne wieder im Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer auf, in der Hand ein kleines Kästchen mit geöffnetem Deckel. Er schien zu gleichen Teilen verwirrt und ergriffen. Sprachlos schaute er zu Thiel, dann wieder hinunter auf das Kästchen in seiner Hand und wieder hoch zu Thiel. Der lächelte verlegen und schluckte und wartete darauf, dass Boerne sich für seinen vermasselten Plan rächte.

"Willst du mich etwa ... " Boerne brach den Satz mit einem Kopfschütteln ab und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Dann sah er Thiel an, lächelte ein verschmitztes und gleichzeitig glückliches Lächeln und fing nochmal ganz von vorne an.

"Willst du mich heiraten?"

 

~*~*~*~

 

 


End file.
